Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Conspiracy
Event requirement: level 20+ Official Walkthrough Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Collect Cursed Pearls from Knights, barrels, and chests. **Champion Dark Knights (blue circle) will drop 4x, 7x, 10x, 12x or 20x Cursed Pearls * Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge are a possible drop from Dark/Wooden Chests via the repeatable quests. * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) are a 100% drop from the bosses in the 4 corners in Castle Ravencaw (Difficult) (need 90 Cursed Pearls to summon each boss) Shop | | |} Event Uniques Unique Equipment ''' Combine 4 items of the same kind to 1 item of a higher tier at the workbench. Black Warlord Regalia (and all precursors) will scale to your character level. Challenges Challenge(1/4)= '''Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor Start:16th October, 15:00 PM (CEST UTC+2) End: 19th October, 15:00 PM (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon Start:16th October, 21:00 PM (CEST UTC+2) End: 19th October, 21:00 PM (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan Start:16th October, 00:00 AM (CEST UTC+2) End: 19th October, 00:00 AM (CEST UTC+2) Entrance fee: 100x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Professor Jullov's Lab located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's first chellange. *75 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *80 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 10 *145 Cursed Candy = 25px Brittle Bone x2 *185 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 10 *225 Cursed Candy = Extraordinary Armor *320 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *400 Cursed Candy = Rusty Horseshoe *550 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *605 Cursed Candy = Cape of the Black Knight *820 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *970 Cursed Candy = Legendary Equipment *1200 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *1200 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 100 |-|Challenge (2/4)= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor Start: 23rd October, 15:00 PM (CEST UTC+2) End: 26th October, 15:00 PM (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon Start: 23rd October, 21:00 PM (CEST UTC+2) End: 26th October, 21:00 PM (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan Start: 23rd October, 00:00 AM (CEST UTC+2) End: 26th October, 00:00 AM (CEST UTC+2) Entrance fee: 120x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Mystra at Night located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's second challenge. *95 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *150 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *200 Cursed Candy = Brittle Reins *270 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *320 Cursed Candy = Pitch Black x2 *395 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 20 *410 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *525 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *620 Cursed Candy = Extraordinary Armor *725 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *890 Cursed Candy = Rotten Seeds *930 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *1110 Cursed Candy = Legendary Equipment *1250 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *1440 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 40 *1440 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 210 |-|Challenge (3/4)= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor Start:30th October, 15:00 PM (CET UTC+1) End: 2nd November, 15:00 PM (CET UTC+1) Server: Agathon Start:30th October, 21:00 PM (CET UTC+1) End: 2nd November, 21:00 PM (CET UTC+1) Server: Tegan Start:30th October, 00:00 AM (CET UTC+1) End: 2nd November, 00:00 AM (CET UTC+1) Entrance fee: 135x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Black Knights' Battleground located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's third challenge. *55 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *155 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *205 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 20 *285 Cursed Candy = Extraordinary Armor *330 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *430 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *510 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 30 *660 Cursed Candy = Sharp-eyed Raven *680 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *860 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *1085 Cursed Candy = Legendary Equipment *1225 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 40 *1375 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1760 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 50 *1760 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 215 |-|Challenge (4/4)= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor Start:6th November, 15:00 PM (CET UTC+1) End: 9th November, 15:00 PM (CET UTC+1) Server: Agathon Start:6th November, 21:00 PM (CET UTC+1) End: 9th November, 21:00 PM (CET UTC+1) Server: Tegan Start:6th November, 00:00 AM (CET UTC+1) End: 9th November, 00:00 AM (CET UTC+1) Entrance fee: 150x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Wild Forest at Night located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's fourth challenge. *135 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *220 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *325 Cursed Candy = Pitch Black x3 *480 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *600 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *665 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *855 Cursed Candy = Revenant *1000 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *1175 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1320 Cursed Candy = Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) x2 *1350 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 50 *1620 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1750 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 65 *2000 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 70 *2000 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 305 Jullov In every dungeon there is a chance that you will encounter the well-known monster Jullov. Defeat him and you will receive Jullov's Jack-o'-Crate key which you can use to open a Burning Jack-O’-Crate. Whenever you find a Burning Jack-o’-Crate you can be sure that Jullov must be near and vice versa. Burning Jack-o'-Crate Because this is a Halloween Event, there will be a new kind of chest inside the rooms: the Jack-o'-Crates. Regular Jack-o’-Crates can be opened with a simple click. The Burning Jack-O'-Crate is locked, so you will need to defeat Jullov and get Jullov's Jack-o'-Crate key to open it. Crafting Challenge Items Amphorae Drops Festive Amphorae (1 Key) * Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x, 15x, 20x) * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) * Draken (2x, 5x, 7x, 50x) Quests *Something's Rotten (intro Quest 1/1) *A Relic Amongst Ravens (Insignia Quest 2/2) *An Underground Relic (Insignia Quest 4/4) *Frozen Relic (Insignia Quest 2/2) *A Fistful of Sweets (3 Days Premium 5/5) *Bite the Dust (30 Gloomy Pastures Quest 3/3, Re) *Bugs N' Hisses (60 Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Quest 3/3, Re) *No Cake Walk (90 Dragan's Excavation Site Quest 3/3, Re) *Sweety Hollow (120 Iron Forest at Night Quest 3/3, Re) *Sugar Crash (Dragan Kill 1/1) Category:Events Category:Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Return